He Waited Too Long For Love
by AlexisdiAngelo
Summary: Tragedy occurs between the Seven. Once she's gone, everyone is distressed. After defeating Gaea, the seven, Head Counselors, and a few friends are given immortality. Seventeen years later, Percy, Nico, and Thalia meet two special demigods. Twins, Isabella and Isaiah Knight. Why are they so special? Who is their godly parent? (Percy Jackson love story)
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson POV

I watched horror as the sword pierced her gut. Her beautiful grey eyes filled with pain.

"Annabeth!" I howled and forced Riptide into the heart of a Cyclops.

The two headed man yanked out the sword from Annabeth's body, causing her to clutch her stomach on her way to the ground. He then charged toward a Roman demigod.

I fought all the way to her side. When I finally got to her, I clenched her to my chest as her blood covered my shirt. Tears streaming from my eyes and my hands shook. "You'll be okay. You'll be okay." I fumbled inside my pockets to find them empty. "I need ambrosia!"

No one came hurrying to us.

I squeezed my eyes closed, angry with the Fates for letting this happen. "You'll be okay."

"Percy..." Annabeth whispered. She lifted her hand to caress my cheek. "I love you."

"No. You're not leaving us. You're not leaving me. You have to stay. Please, Annabeth." The tears flew faster down my cheeks.

 _Is there any water around here? The lake in camp. That's too far. The water will never make it here in time. I still have to try._

I felt the pull of water moving its way toward me.

"Please..." Annabeth lured my lips to hers in a passionate kiss. "I love you, Seaweed Brain."

I sniffled, tenderly moving her gorgeous blond hair from her graceful face. "I love you too, Wise Girl."

Annabeth smiled one last time as she closed her eyes and took her last breath.

My heart stopped. My breath stopped. Everything seemed to stop around me. Nothing else mattered to me.

I pulled Annabeth close to my chest and wept into her neck.

 _Why? Why did the Fates have to do this to me? To everyone who loves her? Why couldn't it have been me?_

I wanted to have a future with Annabeth. We were supposed to go to college in New Rome. Now neither of us can have that anymore.

Suddenly, an explosion occurred above us. I looked up to find Jason and Piper falling from the sky. Before I could call for someone, a few Roman eagles caught them both.

 _Wait... Wasn't Festus and Leo up there?_

 _Oh my gods... Leo..._

The demigods finished off the rest of the monsters. The battlefield was littered with the fallen, both enemy and friend.

I lifted Annabeth's body walked in Camp Half-Blood grounds, not caring who saw, as long as I got Annabeth to the Big House.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"For your bravery and sacrifice, the eight of you, plus all Head Counselors are rewarded with immortality!" Zeus bellowed with a grin smile.

Some of the gods smiled as they sat in their personalized thrones. Others didn't even pay attention with their minds elsewhere.

 _Immortality?_

"Zeus," I started, taking a step forward from my friends, "do we have to accept the immortality?"

The sky god furrowed his brow. "Yes you do, Percy Jackson. You and your friends earned it."

I wanted to argue more, but there was no point. I guess I won't ever met Annabeth in Elysium.

My father, Poseidon, glanced towers me with a sad look. Athena has her hand in fists, years brimming at the edges of her grey eyes.

Jason took a deep breath and looked at me. "You ready, bro?"

I gulped. _If I have to be immortal, at least I get to spend forever with my best friends. "Yeah."_

My friends gently smiled before we were all enveloped in a bright yellow light.


	2. Chapter 2

Third Person POV

While Percy went inside the Poseidon Cabin after they all spoke about how Leo meant for him to die, Jason and Piper sit on the front steps of the Zeus Cabin.

They both watched as the son of Poseidon smashed and locked the doors of his cabin.

"Poor Percy," Piper started. "He must be so gutted."

Jason pulled Piper close to him. "I would be too."

The daughter of Aphrodite briefly looked up at her boyfriend and sniffled. "I can't believe... They're both gone. I wish they both would just walk through the entrance laughing about got they got us with their sneaky prank."

Jason stared of into the forest. "Neither can I." He kissed Piper's hair. "I bet everyone wishes for that. They'll wish for anything to have Annabeth and Leo back."

Jason was miserable. He never thought Leo, Jason's best friend, could ever die. Well, a part of him know that he would obviously did one day, but not like that. Not being blown up by an onager.

Then Annabeth came to his head. Annabeth and him had a lot in common. They were always the leader figure. Always taking charge. They know each other on a leader type level. Now she's gone, Percy might be gone too. With Annabeth gone, Percy might never be the same again.

What are we going to do with Percy? He is not going to come out of that cabin for anything. It doesn't matter of someone threatened to blow up Camp Half-Blood. He wouldn't care, as long as he would go to Elysium to see Annabeth. Percy's personal loyalty couldn't even stop from sulking if there were a situation like that. He didn't even want immortality. He would have to live forever without being with Annabeth.

Jason couldn't let Percy waste his immortal life.

When his father, or Zeus, granted him and his friends immortality, he knew right away that Percy wouldn't want it. Me turned it down once for Annabeth and he would have done it again if he wasn't forced into it. He remembered that Will, Nico, and Reyna got the blessing too. They deserved it. Percy deserved it more than anyone but he was the one that wanted it the least.

Piper gently tugged her way out of Jason's arms and stood. "I'm going to go to my cabin. I need to be alone..." Then she asked away.

Jason realized that Annabeth's death doesn't only affect Percy. The whole camp is distressed by her death. She had been at camp since she was seven. The whole camp knew her. And now she's gone.

What are we going to do?

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Percy spanned the door of Cabin Three with Riptide as q peg on his grip and locked the thick for.

 _How could I let this happen? She was fighting perfectly fine and then she..._

He clenched his fists and scanned the room

He screamed and threw Riptide across the room. A dresser full of clothes thrown to the for. The Bates flipped over and against a wall. A few homes of all for walk. The fountain he used for IM's in pieces thrift the space.

Percy snatcher up Riptide and ripped the cap of to form a series. He hacked the bedpost repeatedly. His breath became hoarse and he stopped. He lost all energy to contrive and the sword dipped, stabbing it into the wooden door. Percy fell to his knees and clutched the handle of Riptide, tears gushing down his salty cheeks.

"Why couldn't it have been me?" he asked himself.

All Percy ever wanted was to keep Annabeth safe. To keep her alive even if it make giving his life for hers. And he couldn't even do that.

 _I'll never see her again._

The realization was like an arrow to the heart. He'll never b see Annabeth again. Note that he is immoral, it's going to be harder for him to sit. And if he does, does he go to Elysium? Would he go to the Realm of the Faded? Wherever he goes, it better be Elysium or Hades will never hear the end of it.

"Percy?"

He shook his head and furrowed his brow. _I thought I locked the door?_

"Percy, what happened in here? It looks like an _anemoi thuellai_ (venti) ran through here."

He shook his head again.

"Percy, look at me. Why does the room look like this? Why are you crying?"

He looked up to find a pair of blue eyes.

"Luke," Percy croaked. He would know those pair of eyes anywhere.

"Hey buddy." Luke smiled then it fell into a frown. "What happened?" He day himself in front of Percy crisscrossed.

Percy furrowed his brow again. "How are you here? You're a ghost. I don't deal with ghosts."

Luke shrugged. "That's not important. All that matter is you right now. What happened in here?"

Percy chocked back a sob. "Annabeth..."

The son of Hermes raised a brow. "I always knew you two would get together. I found it after I, uh, left. Underwater kids? That was perfect."

If Luke wasn't dead, Percy would have probably beat him.

"She's gone..."

Luke had to think about it for a few seconds. Then he gasped. He threw his head in his hands then stared back at the son of Poseidon. "I'm so sorry, Perc."

Percy half-heatedly shrugged as he viewed the area where Riptide pieces the floor. "There's nothing I can do. I'll never see her again."

"What are your talking about? When you're time comes-"

"I'm immortal. And so are all my friends."

Like stopped short at the information. "Did you try and turn it down?"

Percy nodded. "Didn't work." He gazes toward his old friends. "Tell her that I'm immortal. That it might be a while until I see her again. And... And that I love her very much."

The son of Hermes wanted to talk more, but he could feel himself slipping. "Will do."

"Luke?" Percy started. "Do you think that she would choose to be reborn?"

He has to think about it for a second. "You never know with Annabeth. You think she'll do one thing but she'll so the complete opposite."

Percy huffed a laugh. "That's Wise Girl for you."

"Of trust me. You don't even know! When we were on the run, she would try to make herself in charge. I thought it was funny. Annabeth was like a sister to me. She was more famille than anyone."

"What about Thalia?" Percy asked.

Luke smirked. "I never thought of Thalia as family."

"I knew it."

Luke kept the smirk on his face. "I bet you and everyone else did too." He then stopped the smirk. "Tell Thalia that I said hi... And to wait for me."

Percy furrowed his brow again. "Wait for you? What does-?"

"I have to go, Percy." Luke sadly smiled. "I'll make sure Annabeth gets your message. Make sure Thalia gets mine, okay?"

"Okay." He nodded. "Take care of her for me?"

"Of course I will." Luke grimly nodded. "I'll see you later. Bye Perc."

"Bye Luke."

Then his old friend's ghost shimmered into nothing.

What did Luke mean by telling Thalia to wait for him? Is he going to reincarnate?

A knock came to the door after Percy say there's for another five minutes.

"Percy? It's Thalia. Please, open the door," the daughter of Zeus calls from the other side.

"Go away, Thalia," Percy replied.

"Percy, I will bust down this site if you don't open it."

"Go ahead. It's just a door."

Thalia became silent. Then one of the windows began to slide open.

 _Damn it. Forgot the windows._

Footsteps slowly placed toward him. Thanks stood and crouched in front of him with new years coming from her startling blue eyes. Her Hunters of Artemis lieutenant crown sparkling around her dark hair identical to Percy.

"Look what you did to your room. Chiron is going to kill you." She laughed then sniffled.

Percy didn't answer.

Thalia gently unwrapped her cousin's have from Riptide, pulled the sword from the floor, recalled it, and set it down next to her.

"Annabeth wouldn't want you to be like that's because of her."

"Why can't people just leave me alone?" Percy snapped. "First Luke, now you? Can't I grieve in peace?!"

His cousin gasped. It wasn't his retort that shocked her, it was the information he gave her. "What are your talking about? How did Luke-?"

Percy shrugged. "Didn't tell me. But he says hi."

She nodded then pulled her little cousin into a hug.

"And to wait for him." Then the son of Poseidon let out a drop soon and cried into her shoulders, gripping her tighter than ever before.

Thalia let the words sink in until she hugged hugged Percy tighter and cried into his shoulders.

"It should have been me," Percy sobbed.


	3. Chapter 3

Isabella Knight POV

(Seventeen years later)

"Come on, Bella. We're going to be late!" Isaiah calls from his room across the hallway.

I pull the black jacket through my arms and shove my feet into the black combat boots. I grab my backpack and head for the door.

Isaiah, my twin brother, walks out of his room and follows close behind me.

"Hey!"

We both turn around to find out stepfather, Pete, exit the kitchen and stands with a washcloth on his forehead. Another hangover.

"Where do you think you too are going?" he slurs. His brown hair hangs in his face and brown eyes bloodshot from his thick hangover.

"School," Isaiah answers, his pale blue staring at our stepfather as if boring into his soul. "See yah, Pete." He yanks my arm and drags me out the door. We get into the car and he starts the engine.

I take both our bags and place them in the backseat of our black Chevy Cavalier.

My phone vibrates.

"Who's that?" Isaiah asks, nudging his chin my phone.

I look at the screen to see the Peyton.

"Just Peyton," I explain. "Wondering where we're at."

"Tell her that we'll be there in a few minutes. We're running late."

I nod and reply to my best friend.

My brother drives down the road the turns right, his handsome profile concentrating on the street.

Isaiah Knight is my twin brother. His black hair always gets in his face so he has to do a weird Justin Bieber flip to get it out. I try to get him to cut but he likes it long. A pale fills the iris of Isaiah's almond eyes. My brother can get very protective with me, as you can tell. Wherever I go he's is always my plus one.

My brother me wears a black before to keep some hair out of his eyes. A leather jacket with a white v-neck covers his torso. His dark jeans and black high top Adidas consume his legs and feet. The black gauges, black belt, and wallet chain complete his bad boy look.

I tug down the sun visor down and state at myself in the small mirror. Grey completes my almond eyes and they seem as if I could kill anyone with a single glance. My black hair falls in curls down to my slim waist. Both my brother and I have the same warm beige skin.

A black trench coat wraps around around with a grey yank top with a skull sketched on the front. My lower half starts with dark grey skinny jeans and finishes with black combat boots. My nails are a shiny black and a leather bracelet with skulls binds around my right wrist. A pair of rhinestone skull earrings pierce through the earlobes. To top off my emo-like look, a black beanie rests on top of my head.

Isaiah and I don't really intend to match. We just liked to the same things growing up. It has always been like that. We like the same type of clothes, music [A/N: SLEEPING WITH SIRENS AND PIERCE THE VEIL ALL THE WAY! Sorry, had a fangirl moment], hobbies, and just other random things. We sometimes disagree on what fast-food place we should go to, but that's the most drama we have between each other. We're both just regular bad boy/emo-like seventeen year olds.

Our mother, Natalie, is a lawyer. So yes, we are in the rich category. But I don't like using the money she makes for something stupid like designer clothes or Victoria Secret undergarments. We just shop at Hot Topic or Spencers and pick out what we want. Or we order clothes and shoes online. I've tried to go to a lower price store, but my mother didn't go for it.

Anyways, my mother married a man named Pete Burns. He Rise Records, but he is utter drunk. Mother never buys his drinks, so he buys his own. The man has been in our lives for five years and he hasn't left dive. He always angels like alcohol and its gross. I have no idea why my mother stays with him. She is to good fit a man like him.

Isaiah steers into the school parking lot and in between two cars in spot. Grabbing both of our bags, Isaiah does of the car and gets out. He comes around and opens my door. I exit the car, handing him good own Jansport bag and keeping my large purse.

Suddenly, someone tackles me in a good from the behind.

"Bella!" my best friend, Persephone Quinn, squeals as she grips me in a hug.

"Hey Persephone." I smile toward the beautiful blond.

Persephone releases me and walks in between my brother and I. "What made you guys late?"

"I woke up late," I admit.

Persephone is the typical beautiful blond. She is a cheerleader and very popular. Her soft blue eyes always sparkle, along with her brilliant white smile. She never puts her honey blond hair up, only in a fancy bun for cheerleadng or when she is absolutely sick. Hey creamy tan skin finalizes her perfect slim body. Persephone isn't interested in anything I like really. She's a huge fangirl for modern pop artists. Her One Direction and Shawn Mendes. She's not into my Sleeping With Sirens. I guess our friendship is the opposites attract kind of thing.

"That's okay." She jerks her phone from her purse. "The bell rings in about-"

 _Ring!_

"Right now. Come on. Mr. Bates will kill us if we're late." Persephone seizes my arm.

"See you later, Bella," Isaiah calls as I'm being pulled away.

My best friend and I race to our homeroom and make it just before the minute bell rings.

Ring!

"Yes, we made it!" Persephone exhales. She leads me into the classroom and sits the third row right smack in the middle while I place myself in the back corner on her right.

Right before I could put in my earphones, three unfamiliar teenagers come strolling into the classroom training behind Mr. Bates.

 _Who the heck are these people? New students?_

"Class, these are our new students. They will be here for remainder of the semester." He gestures to the smallest boy on the left with dark eyes and dark hair. "This is Nico do Angelo. Thalia Grace." A girl with startling blue eyes and short black hair shifts the strap on her shoulder as she is being pointed out. "And Perseus Jackson." The teacher points to a boy with brilliant seaweed green eyes and untamed raven hair.

 _Why does this boy strike me so... Nerveraking?_


End file.
